


Precious To Me

by K_lara7



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Rebel Captain Secret Santa, rebel captain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-24 03:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13205076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_lara7/pseuds/K_lara7
Summary: Jyn and Cassian celebrate an Anniversary.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aewgliriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aewgliriel/gifts).



> This is my Secret Santa gift to the amazing aewgliriel, Rebelle-Captain on Tumblr. Merry Christmas, I hope you enjoy it.

It couldn't be too flashy. Big was okay, but a smaller one might be better. Easier to conceal. It had to be just right. So Jyn decided to consult Kay. THAT was a mistake. She never realized just how opinionated a set of circuits could be. 

“According to my research on the subject, a blaster is not an appropriate gift for such an occasion.”

“Excuse me?” Jyn questioned in disbelief. 

“Occasions such as these call for paper, cotton, leather, fruits---”

“I’m including leather in this gift,” she interrupted.

“I hardly think a holster for a blaster counts as a romantic gesture.”

“And what would you, a reprogrammed Imperial SECURITY droid know about romance?”

“Nothing, of course,” Kay began.

“I knew I---”

“Which is why I consulted Princess Leia’s protocol droid,” he finished.

That stopped her for a moment. “Wait a minute. You asked C-3P0’s opinion on this?”

“Since he is fluent in six million forms of communication it is logical to assume that he would understand the Language of Love.”

Confused, Jyn asked, “The Language of Love? What are you talking about?”

“Is this not the objective of today's exercise? We are here in this,” he looked around at the chaos of a planetary market and tactfully described, “place, to find the perfect gift for your one true love.”

“I think you are spending too much time with the golden lightning rod,” Jyn deflected the comment as it hit too close to home.

“You’re probably right. A blaster is far more romantic than a chrystopaz or a night pearl,” the droid snapped back.

“This is Cassian we are talking about. Do you really think he’d like flashy jewelry?”

“Well, there was the time on Sitka Prime when--" he broke off. “Never mind. You’re right, flashy jewelry probably isn't a good idea.”

“Do you want to finish that story?” she asked, casually. 

“I don’t think Cassian would approve.”

“I guess I’ll just have to ask him then.”

“That might not be the best use of the few moments you will have when we get back to base.”

“Cassian is due back tonight. We are scheduled for a break.” 

“About that, uh--"

“What?” she shouted as she tried to grab the droid by his flailing arm. “He promised he’d be back tonight. Draven hasn’t indicated that anything went wrong on his latest supply run. It was a simple intel drop and pick up.”

Backpedaling, Kay responded, “Nothing has gone wrong. I believe the Princess is planning-- something about Alderaanian traditions. I’m not supposed to mention it, I’m just supposed to get you there.”

She relaxed as she patted him on the arm, “Thanks for the warning. You know how much I enjoy those things.”

“Don’t mention it,” he said, “ever.”

Smirking, Jyn answered, “ I won’t.” She turned back to the vendor looking over the blaster options. There it was, an A-180 blaster pistol, the perfect defense weapon. And the perfect statement.

After a few moments of haggling, she handed over the required credits and quietly slipped two blasters into her bag. “I’ve got what I need. We can return to base now.”

****

Two star systems away, Cassian Andor shoved his way through a crowded bizarre, bringing back memories of a similar stroll on the Rings Of Kafrene. 

Things were different this time, though. He was on his way to meet a friend, not a contact. This was more of a gossip over coffee update session with one of the few people he could trust. 

Trust was such a strange concept. If anyone had told him two years ago that he would learn to trust another person, or a handful of people, he would have thought them crazy. It was he and K2 alone against the Empire. And now? He couldn't imagine a world without Jyn in it. 

Never before had he needed someone so much. Which is how he found himself on this Force forsaken planet with only a few hours to get back to base. He’d promised her he’d be back on time, and not need a trip to sick bay.

But Bodhi was late and Cassian was beginning to worry. This shouldn't be taking so long. He wasn't sure if he was nervous because Bodhi was late or if it was the reason for Bodhi’s separate mission that had him agitated.

As he waited, he found himself reflecting on the past. A year ago, on a faraway moon, Cassian discovered more to living than completing the next mission. That was the day he finally met the infamous Jyn Erso. At first he shook it off as fatigue, but soon realized he was light headed for another reason. 

All the years he fought the war, it was because he had too. He'd been left with nothing, everything he cared about had been destroyed on a cold ice planet, far from the Rebel base. As he looked into the green eyes of his newest contact, something in him began to thaw. If he was the romantic type, he might say it was his heart.

He shook himself out of his reflection as Bodhi hurried up to him. The pilot casually slipped an arm around his shoulder and turned him back toward their ship as he shoved a package in his arms.

“You got it?” he asked, making sure to keep his voice low.

“Not exactly. They didn't have the right size, so you’re going to have to improvise.”

“What? How?” he raised his voice accidentally and then looked around to make sure no one was watching. Although right now they looked like two men prowling for dates. 

“Just keep this one for yourself, and give her yours.”

Cassian tried to keep the trepidation off his face, relying on his years of training. “What is she going to think of a used gift?”

Bodhi glanced over at him, “You’ve never done this before,” he said seriously.

“Done what before?” 

“Given someone you care about a gift?”

Cassian shrugged the arm off his shoulder, “Of course I have.” Bodhi just stared harder. “I’ve had several missions where I’ve given women gifts. But this is Jyn, it has to be perfect.”

“It will be. She's going to love it. Now get moving, it’s never a good idea to keep a lady waiting. Kay’s supposed to have her back to base in a few hours. We need to finish this.”

****

A few hours later, everything was carefully arranged around ‘their space’. It wasn't much, just one of the last rooms that had been deemed too small for use. Cassian wasn’t sure, but he thought Leia might have had a hand getting them assigned. 

Bodhi had helped with the procuring the candles and flowers, items he said meant something on Jedha. The glow of flames cast the room in a peaceful light and the petals gave off a slight fragrance that was soothing. He hoped Jyn would like it. 

Getting the furniture had been surprisingly easy. The pilots of Rogue Squadron had moved an entire bedroom in while they had been off base. He’d have to remember to thank Wedge and Luke later.

He heard voices in the hall and quickly stuffed his present under the table. Kay was really good a irritating Jyn, even when he wasn’t trying. “I don't understand why you brought me all the way out here.”

“I’m under orders, please don’t try to resist,” He said sarcastically. 

“Orders from who?!” she almost shouted as the door opened.

Cassian snapped up straight. “My orders,” he said sheepishly, trying not to fidget. The moment of truth was here.

Like a switch, Jyn instantly went from spitting cat to curious kitten. Glancing around the room, she saw that he had put a lot of effort into making this corner of this frozen planet hospitable. 

Kay handed her her bag and silently left. He had some modifications to make to Cassian’s U-Wing if it was ever going to be able to fly in this atmosphere. 

Sweeping her gaze over Cassian, she realized he had never looked so fragile. It wasn't normally a word she would use to describe him, but right now he looked like a harsh word would send him cracking.

The rest of the Alliance could believe he was unemotional but she could see it in his every movement. And right now, he was the most terrified she had ever seen him.

Looking around, she swept her hand out gesturing to the decorations, “What’s all this?” she asked.

“I thought we could celebrate,” he stated as he took her bag and led her to the table. It was already laid out with food. He’d wanted to cook dinner, but even he wasn't good enough to make rations tasty. 

As Jyn sat down Cassian pushed her chair in, then took his own seat. “What are we celebrating?” 

“It was a year ago today, that we met in the briefing room on Yavin IV.”

She looked at him in confusion. “You went to all of this effort for that?” 

He smiled, abashedly. “It was an important moment for me.”

“Why?”

Looking directly at her, Cassian answered, “A year ago, I never knew what I was missing. I never realized that my life was hollow. You bring light to my life. I want you to know,” he looked down at the table before continuing in a whisper, “I need you to know, you are precious to me.”

He slipped the package out from under the table. “When we got the transfer orders and I found out we were coming here, I tried to find you a parka like mine. It’s cold here and I-- I guess--" he stopped. “The best I could do was a green one, but it’s too big. So I-- uh,” he stuttered finally just uttering, “here” as he handed her the package.

As she unwrapped the lump, she smiled as Cassian’s blue parka was revealed. “For now, I thought it more important for you to keep warm than wait for the perfect fit. I know it's used, I’ll try to find you a better one.”

Jun launched herself at him. “It's perfect,” she said as she hugged her face into his chest so he wouldn't see her crying. It had been a long time since someone had worried about her. And she loved his parka, it smelled like him. 

Carefully he pushed her back so he could see her face. “I love you,” he said, simply. 

As she hugged his jacket tighter to her, she whispered, “I know.” She leaned up and kissed him on his cheek, then turned to grab the bag Kay had brought in.

“I got you something, too. I planned on giving it to you in a couple days, but I think this is works.” Ruffling through the contents, she pulled out the two blasters, one in a brand new holster. “I was going to give them to you on the anniversary of our mission to Jedha, but this works.”

“You got two of them?”

“You never know when you might need a spare,” she said with a smirk.

Taking them from her, Cassian asked, “What’s so special about Jedha?” He turned them over in his hands. For being older models, they were in really good shape. Slightly used, but it would be impossible to find brand new ones.

Setting the gifts on the bed, they took their seats back at the table to finish their meal. “Do you remember when you gave me your blaster on the U-Wing?”

“You mean when I let you keep the blaster you stole?” he responded with a smile.

She waved that aside. “You could have taken it back from me. Instead, you let me keep it.” He nodded. “That was the first time in years anyone had given me anything. And your gift meant so much. You were willing to let me in, I wasn’t alone.”

“You’ll never be alone again. I know we haven't talked about this, but this room has been assigned to us. If you want your own separate quarters I could talk to the quartermaster.”

Finishing her bite, Jyn stopped him with a raised hand. “I love it.” She looked over the small space. It had been a long time since she had a space to call her own. “We’ve been together a year. What do you say to making it official?”

Cassian started, making Jyn laugh. AFTER A moment he asked, “Jyn Erso, would you marry me?”

“It’s about time,” she smiled.

“That wasn’t a yes,” he reminded her. 

“I figured the yes was already implied?”

“Jyn, please answer the question.”

She reached over and grabbed his hand. That’s when she noticed how tense he had become. “Yes, Cassian, I will marry you. The sooner, the better.”

Dinner was forgotten as they moved toward the bed and discussed dates. The anniversary of the Death Star’s destruction was coming up soon, but neither of them wanted to commemorate their comrades death on the same day they got married. In the end, they decided a neutral date would be best. Then they could build their own memories.

It wasn't long before they stopped talking altogether.

****

It was early when Jyn sat up in bed and looked over at the man next to her. Cassian was laying on his side, his naked back to her, facing the door . He was on the edge of the bed, one arm under his head, the other dangling over the side. His new blaster was on the ground at his fingertips. Even in his sleep, he was prepared to protect her.

Careful not to wake him, she slipped out of bed to the fresher. A few minutes later, she made her way to the door, stopping by Cassian’s bag. Silently, she slipped the second blaster out, and slipped it into her waistband. Then she grabbed her parka, the one that smelled like him, and slipped out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jyn has a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since everyone wanted to know why Jyn would leave Cassian sleeping so early in the morning, this plot bunny jumped.

Jyn quietly made her way down to the hanger. At this time of morning there really wasn't anyone around to see the silent tears falling down her face. 

She couldn't say why she was crying, not really. Last night, in Cassian’s arms, she had everything she wanted, or so she thought. There was that one little detail, somehow after all this time, she still couldn't bring herself to mention. 

She’d intended the blaster to be a gift for a different anniversary. When she returned to base, she had planned to tell him the truth about those lost days after Scarif. After Bodhi got them out of the firefight, they had ended up on a Rebel Alliance medical freighter.

As far as Jyn could tell, Cassian had no memories of most of the three days they spent there before being transferred back to Alliance Headquarters on Yavin IV. 

Silently, she slipped onto the U-Wing they used as their primary transport. They had been running late back to base and Kay hadn’t given her a chance to grab her stuff.

Her footlocker was still sealed. Taking a deep breath, she opened it and pulled out a ragged Alliance issue shirt. The cream color was stained with sand and dust, a few specks of rust showed through in places. Carefully, she unfolded it to display two rings inlaid with rare life crystals.

They were real after all. Her legs suddenly weak, Jyn sat down hard on the locker. The tears came harder.

“Cassian didn't like the gift?” Kay’s metallic voice startled her out of her melancholy. She looked up to see him sitting in the pilot’s seat.   
Self-consciously, she brushed at her eyes, trying to hide her tears. “No, he liked them. I just--.” 

When it became obvious that Jyn wasn’t going to finish her sentence, Kay added, “You just didn't tell him the reason for your gift.”

“I did!” she shouted incredulously. Kay couldn't know, no one knew. Well, no one except the Skarian doctors and herself. 

The droid tilted his head as of to ask, “really?” After a moment, he said, “I know there are events that occurred after I was deactivated on Scarif. When I was uploaded to a new body, everyone was hesitant to discuss the time I was not online.”

She looked at him in confusion as he continued. “It soon became obvious that many details were being intentionally withheld from me.”

“After some consideration, I realized Bodhi was busy flying the shuttle, the Guardians were badly injured and tending to each other. Cassian was unconscious for days, so except for the mission to Scarif, you were the only one who knew what happened that first week.”

“Kay, I never meant to keep things from you.”

The droid waved that off with a gesture of his hand. “I’m not angry, just looking for information. How did you come to have Cassian’s bloodstained uniform shirt and two Skarian wedding bands?”

At the question Jyn froze. “What are you--.”

“Would it help to know that after I was reactivated, and all of you were trying not to tell me what happened, I accessed Cassian's medical and personnel files? Buried deep in the hospital ship's records of his recovery is an interesting footnote from the doctor.”

Hands shaking, Jyn dropped the ring she was holding and wrapped the set back up in the shirt. “It was the only way they would let me see him. I wasn't family. He needed to know someone cared if he lived or died.”

“Maybe if you start at the beginning?” Kay suggested in a surprisingly understanding tone.

Taking a deep breath, Jyn thought back to the horrible hours after Scarif. Their shuttle had been picked up by an Alliance aligned medical frigate operated by Skarian medics. They had a strict policy against fraternization. Because Jyn was an unmarried female, they wouldn't let her see her teammates. She was being treated in a separate room. 

One of the male nurses, a Corelian by the name of Josan, took pity on her, and lied so she could see Cassian. He told the doctors that Sergeant Erso was engaged to Captain Andor. After a brief discussion, the doctors agreed to let Jyn into the room as long as they officiated the wedding.

Before Jyn realized what had happened, she found matching rings on both her’s and Cassian's fingers. She did recall Cassian making some kind of noise that the doctors took as consent. 

“So,” Kay asked, “Is the marriage legal?”

“I think so,” Jyn answered. “Everything I’ve researched says that Skarian customs, the exchanging of rings, consent on both sides, and witnesses would make this legally binding.”

“And yet, you haven't told Cassian? He hasn’t mentioned a marriage to me. And I think, as he has ordered me to protect you, he would have mentioned that detail.”

“He ordered you to protect me?” she smiled through her tears.

“Yes, but at the risk of your temper, I’m not supposed to mention it."

“It’s okay, I promise not to use you for target practice.”

“Thank you, Jyn Erso.” After a short pause he asked, “But should I call you Jyn Andor?”

“Not yet. Maybe after next week. Last night, Cassian and I agreed to get married. And we decided not to wait. We decided on the one year date of his discharge from the hospital ship.”

“Perhaps you should pick the one year anniversary of your first marriage? It would make celebrating important dates easier."

Their conversation was interrupted with a confused, “What’s he talking about?” from Cassian who stood at the edge of the cargo door. 

Kay looked first to Jyn, who suddenly found the floor fascinating, and then to Cassian. The spy had most definitely lost his objectivity somewhere along the way. “I believe this is my cue to go find something other than the navigational computer to work on.” He stood from the seat and left quietly, tapping Cassian briefly on the shoulder as he went.

“You’re up early,” Jyn tried to change the subject.

Cassian snorted a half laugh. “The bed got cold,” he said as he climbed in and closed the hatch. Sitting on the bench seat next to her, he took the bundle from her lap. Carefully he unwrapped the shirt, recognizing it as the one he wore on Scarif. When the rings were on display, he picked the larger one up. 

His fingers traced the stones as he said absently, “It’s real.”

“Yes,” Jyn answered even though Cassian wasn’t asking.

Looking at her through the fall of his hair, he gave her a half smile. “This whole time, I thought I dreamed the ceremony. The painkillers they gave me were pretty strong. I don't remember much of those three days, but I’ve held onto that dream."

He searched her face, then continued, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I wanted to. I’ve actually tried to, but how do you say, ‘By the way Cassian, when you were unconscious I took advantage of you. You now have a wife?’”

“Did you?”

Confused, she answered, “Did I what?”

“Did you take advantage of me? I hope I didn't forget THAT.”

She blushed. “No! Uhm, not like that. I meant, I married you without your knowledge.”

“I’m sure you had a good reason.”

Stuttering, she replied, “The doctors wouldn't let me in to see you unless we were related. One of the nurses told them we were engaged. The Skarians decided you being on your deathbed was the best time to make an honest woman of me.”

“Wait,” he put his hand up. “They thought--" he paused trying to think of polite way of wording his question.

“Yes, they thought we were sleeping together. They didn't want you to die before you made an honest woman of me.” She brushed the hair out of her eyes, her tears having finally dried up. “I didn't correct them. They were finally going to let me see you.”

He grabbed her hand, squeezing gently. She continued, “At first I didn't think it would be legal. I’d just pacify the doctors, help you get well and forget about it. Then they handed me the official documents to sign. You weren't awake, so they used your thumbprint. Then I figured we could just have it annulled afterward.”

“But then you would have to tell me about the wedding, and you didn't.”

“I wanted to. I should have. Then I thought about it and realized if something happened to you on a mission, as your wife, I would be notified. I should have told you.”

He pulled her onto his lap, her back to his chest. Wrapping his arms around her he said,“Yes, you should have. All this time I’ve been trying to get the courage up to ask you to marry me, and we already were.”

“You’re not upset?”

Squeezing her gently, he placed his chin on her head. “Why would I be upset? The most important person in my life bound herself to me so she could save my life?”

“I didn't save your life, the doctors did,” she corrected.

He turned her a little so he could look in her eyes. “Jyn, the only reason I recovered was because you were there. I had a reason to live. And I thought I was hallucinating the whole ceremony which is why I never asked you about it. I remember consenting to spending my life with you.” 

After a moment he whispered, “Stay forever my wife with me?”

“Yes,” she answered with a smile. “You know,” she offered hesitantly, “since we are already married, we don’t have to have a ceremony.”

“Oh, we are having that wedding. I think our first anniversary would be a perfect time to renew our vows. And I want all our friends there. I’m done living my life in shadows.” 

****


End file.
